The Three Kingdoms
by Frazil-Silver
Summary: Jace lost sight of Clary, she had disappeared behind Ahriman attacking him there. He swung his sword in an arch towards Ahriman's chest but he blocked it with his own sword. The two blades clang together and Ahriman lost his footing, taking advantage of his mistake, Jace thrust his sword forward, sinking it into flesh. Ahriman was not on the end of his sword however, it was Clary.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story and giving it a shot! I'm excited to be giving this a go and writing this story! I hope you like it and without further ado... here's the Prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments... the wonderful Cassandra Clare does!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Three Kingdoms<strong>

**Prologue**

A long time ago in Cadair Idris, there were three kingdoms. Each kingdom was very large and very powerful, they could defeat anyone who posed a threat to them, but they could not defeat each other. After many centuries of war and fighting these three kingdoms decided to stop their feud and merge together to become one unstoppable force. The three kingdoms called themselves The Shadowhunters. The smaller inner group of people, such as the Kings, Queens and a hand selected few, who governed those beneath them, called themselves The Circle. At first only the Kings would correspond, then they added their wives (the Queens), and later they added a few handpicked closest friends of theirs who were lords and knights. They decided they would live peacefully with each other and other kingdoms as long as they cooperated, but no one wanted any trouble with the most powerful kingdoms allied together. They kept their heads down and stood back as The Circle rose in power along with the kingdom. The people lived in peace and harmony for centuries that is until a darkness descended upon them.

Another kingdom, who had stayed quiet and laid low for many a year started to rise. Ahriman Penscare loathed King Morgenstern, and what power he had. They had been friends when they were just children, the closest of friends that you could not separate. That was before the Morgenstern kingdom and the Penscare kingdom fell into war. Both King and Queen perished on both sides, Ahriman blamed Valentine and Valentine blamed Ahriman for their parent's death.

As King Valentine rose in power and gained a beautiful wife by the name of Jocelyn, Ahriman slipped into the shadows and so slipped to the back of Valentines mind. Now he was back, as enraged as ever and a plan for revenge.

By this time the Queens of each three kingdoms, Jocelyn Morgenstern, Celine Herondale, and Maryse Lightwood, had had their first son. Alexander Lightwood, the oldest of the three by a month, at 2 years of age, then came Johnathan Morgenstern, the second oldest at also 2 years of age, and last Johnathan Herondale, the third oldest at 1 year of age. Queen Lightwood and Queen Morgenstern were expecting their second child.

The Kings hid their wives and children where Ahriman could not find them and kept them hidden away while a fierce battle begun. The Queens and their sons stayed protected and well cared for by one of the closest and most trusted circle member, Lucian Graymark. He updated them on the news of the war and brought them more food and water when they were running low. He told the little ones stories and help the Queens take care of them, sometimes staying the night if needed be.

As the war came to an end and the darkness started to retread out of the kingdoms, Valentine smiled to himself. They had won, Ahriman would not trouble them again, he was too weak and he now knew the full power of his growing kingdom. He walked through the halls, his back a little straighter and a triumphant smile plastered to his face. As we rounded the corner his steps faltered then stopped. On the wall there was writing. "Hoc autem non est super. Erchomai." _This is not over. I am coming. _It said. Fear ripped through Valentine, he knew Ahriman would keep his word. He called the guards and told them to wipe the wall, he did not want anyone else to see this message. Fuming the King walked away from the wall and out onto a balcony that looked over the village below. The cool wind washed across his face and he relaxed. He had won today. He could not think of the message now, he had won and he would see his beautiful wife and son later that evening. He shoved the anger and fear down as a wave of excitement passed through him. It had been too long since he had last seen his family.

When the war was finally over the Queens and their sons moved out of hiding and back into their homeland and castle. Once in their rightful places once more, there were great celebrations and giant feasts, the celebration lasted many days. On the last day of celebration Queen Morgenstern fell into labor with her second child. She lay in her room with Celine hanging onto one hand and a very pregnant Maryse hanging on the other, the midwife helping direct Jocelyn through labor.

Valentine paced impatiently outside the door, worry pounding on every nerve. He thought the second time through this would be easier, well, it wasn't, and in fact Valentine thought it seemed more nerve-racking and gut wrenching the second. Jonathan, Alec –Alexander's nickname-, and Jace-Jonathan Herondale's nickname- all sat on the ground next to each other and watched Valentine pace. Stephan Herondale and Robert Lightwood watched their friend pace the floor from their spot next to the door with amused eyes. "This is your second time doing this Valentine. You really shouldn't be this nervous," Robert chuckled.

"You shouldn't speak out of turn, my friend. Your own wife will be in Jocelyn's position and you in mine any days' time. We'll see how you are faring then." Valentine gave a smile as Roberts' disappeared from his face. A small scream came from inside the room and then silence. Valentine stilled and everyone fell quiet as they listened for a tiny cry. Why it came, Valentine let out a breath of relief and slumped. A few moments later the door was opened by Celine, "you can come in now," she said and held the door wider so they could all fit through. Valentine made his way over to his wife's bed and looked down at her and the small bundle in her arms. Jocelyn smiled up at him. "Meet your daughter, Clarissa Adel Morgenstern," she whispered. Valentine looked at the small sleeping baby his wife held.

"She's so small," he whispered brushing a finger gently across her cheek. Jocelyn gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I wanta see baby sister!" two year old Jonathan wailed from behind the parents, jumping up and down trying to see over them. Valentine smiled at his son and picked him up to see his sister. When his eyes finally landed on her they lit up with excitement. "Hi, sister." He whispered. Celine picked her son up so he could see and Robert picked Alec up also. Both boys said 'hi' in unison which made everyone laugh a little.

After some time everyone got to hold the new Princess and then filed out to let Jocelyn and her child get some rest. The parents sat in the common room while the boys played at their feet with harmless weapons and stuffed animals. Valentine, Robert, and Stephan talked together as Maryse and Celine were immersed in their own conversation. Suddenly Maryse gasped and her hand flew to her stomach, face contorted with pain and surprise.

"What is it dear?" Robert asked worriedly. A smile flitted across Maryse's face.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hello again! Glad you could make it to the bottom! I really hope you like it so far. Please review so I can know what to fix or if I should continue or just to say you like it or hate it. Thank you for reading! :) -B**


	2. Food Poision

**(A/N): Hello! So school sucks and I've been working on this chapter for a while a little at a time because I have bee busy. I have a nine day weekend this week but idk when I'll get to update again. Hopefully I'll get to soon. I'll work on it. So here's another chapter, I hope you like it and please R&R! See you at the bottom! -B :) **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Mortal Instruments, the wonderful Cassandra Clare does!**

* * *

><p>Flipping easily through the air and lading on her feet she flung a knife that she held in her hand at the target. It hit, dead center. Without skipping a beat she swung herself up onto the beams that crisscrossed along the ceiling, running along the thin wood then flipping herself off once she reached the end. Before she hit the ground she caught the rope that dangled from the ceiling to her left and threw another blade. This one also hit dead center. With a small smirk she slid down the rope the rest of the way to the floor and went to retrieve her thrown knives. Five targets, five knives that all hit dead center. Removing the last of the blades she spun around, fully intending on putting the knives back in place and slipping out of the training room unnoticed, but fate was not on her side this morning. The training room door creaked open and there in the doorway stood Jace Herondale. He stopped on the threshold, his face surprised, though only for a moment before he easily wiped the emotion away and replaced it with a smirk. His eyes raked up and down her body taking in the curves he could see from her wearing black training cloths instead of a dress. Jace's eyes finally met hers and even though his mouth held a smirk, his eyes held slight worry and something else the fiery red head could not decipher. "You're not supposed to be in here, Clary." Jace said quietly. Clary gave a small shrug and looked away then back to meet his eyes again. "Don't tell my father and we won't have a problem," she stated, then put the blades back and brushed by Jace, heading back to her room.<p>

Clary silently cursed herself all the back. How could she have been so stupid as to let someone see her train, especially the one to see her was Jace. She should have left when Isabelle did which was a good ten minutes before Clary, insisting that someone would be up soon and coming to train. Clary, as stubborn as she was, ignored Isabelle's warnings when she knew she shouldn't have. Now she was going to have to face Isabelle and her infamous "I told you so," line. Clary sighed as she made it back to her room and closed the door soundlessly behind her. If Jace told her father that she had been training, things were going to get ugly, and fast. King Valentine had a strict rule of no women training or learning to fight. In his mind it was the job of the men to keep the women and children safe and protected. That meant Clary was not allowed to practice in the way of combat, or Isabelle Lightwood either, for that matter. Of which both girls disapproved of.

Isabelle Lightwood, so much to say about the Lightwood Princess. She has long black hair and brown eyes, a beautiful face, tall and almost a spitting image of her mother, Queen Maryse Lightwood. She also closely resembled her brother Alec Lightwood. Best friends to Princess Clarissa Morgenstern they were quite different. Clarissa (or as she liked to be called, Clary) was a short, red head with beautiful green eyes and freckles that dotted her skin. She also shared an uncanny resemblance to her mother, Queen Jocelyn Morgenstern. Where Isabelle (or Iz/Izzy) was loud and outgoing, Clary was more quiet and shy, but boy did she have a feisty side.

Both girls angered by King Valentine's "no combat" rule and decided to train themselves when no one else was around, which meant, to the Princess' great annoyance, that they had to get up very early before everyone else to continue with their training. If a fight ever did break out, both girls wanted to know how to defend themselves and those they loved instead of playing the damsel in distress role watching their loved ones and people die around them. They wanted to fight, and it wouldn't take a stupid rule to stop them from doing so.

Clary slipped out of her gear and ran the bath to wash off all the sweat and smell on her. Looking down at her body she knew she was going to have to wear a long sleeve gown today, bruises and small cuts covered her arms from fighting hand to hand combat with Iz and with the knives. She was lucky the weather was turning cold or everyone would get suspicions of her choice in apparel. Clary didn't need anyone else to know what she and Isabelle were doing in the early hours of the morning, or at all for that matter. It was already bad enough that Jace found out. Clary sighed as she lowered herself into the hot bath, the water stinging her cuts briefly before being replaced by nothing but the warm water surrounding her. She knew she could trust Jace, she had grown up with him, been at his side since she was born, best friends from the beginning. They had had many secrets and he had kept all of them, but with this secret, her trust in him wavered. This wasn't a simple thing as stealing an extra cookie out of the cookie jar, or staying up past their bed time, laughing with each other in the dark, this was a lot more serious. _Hopefully, _Clary thought, _he could keep but one more secret._

The smell of burnt butter and rotten eggs wafted out from the kitchen. Clary rolled her eyes and put her sleeve to her nose before entering the foul smelling room. Isabelle stood in front of the stove, which was smoking, looking completely disheveled. "What, in the name of the angel Razeil, are you doing?" Clary asked her friend with her sleeve still pressed firmly against her nose.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking." Izzy stated shooting an annoyed glance at Clary.

"No, you're not. You're trying to kill us all. With burning the place down or by trying to make us eat your 'food', I'm not sure which, but you are most certainly not cooking." Isabelle spun on her heel about to spit back a remark when someone else came walking through the door.

"What is that god awful smell?" asked a boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"It's your sister trying to kill us with her cooking Alec. Angel, you've lived with her your whole life and you still don't know what it smells like when she's cooking?" Jace leaned against the doorway looking at Alec with a troubled face, but in his eyes you could see the amusement shining there. Alec rolled his eyes and sat down at the island.

"Of course I know but I was wondering what she was trying to make this time," he said.

"Does it matter? They all end up poison anyway," scoffed Jace.

"Hello, I'm right here. No need to talk like I'm not." Izzy said scowling.

"Where's Maryse? Why isn't she cooking?" Clary asked before Isabelle and Jace's conversation drew into a fight. Iz glanced at Clary a moment before continuing to glare daggers at Jace.

"In a meeting with the Circle, again." Everyone looked at her.

"What's it about? This is the fourth meeting this week." Jace asked, leaving his post at the door and striding over to stand beside Clary.

"If I knew what it was about, Jace, I would have already told you. Besides it's not like they give out information about their Circle meetings very often anyway, even if it's the simplest thing as picking out a new color scheme for a room." Izzy sighed.

"It's probably nothing. If it was they would have told us." Clary spoke up.

"Four meetings in a week doesn't sound like nothing Clary, and Iz is right. They don't tell us most problems anyway, even if it is simple." Said Jace.

"Can we just not worry about it right now? I'm sure that if was a serious enough problem they would tell us," Iz said examining her perfect nails. The three rolled their eyes at her.

"Hey, where's John? I haven't seen him all morning." Clary asked looking around and finding no sight of her brother.

"Training room," Jace said simply. Clary looked him in the eyes, there was something flashing there. Worry? Concern, confusion? Clary couldn't tell. He leaned down close to her ear and she felt her heart rate increase.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asked so only she could hear him. Clary gave a small nod.

"Will you excuse me, the fumes from Iz's horrible cooking are getting to me." Iz shot Clary a glare and stuck her tongue out like she did when she was five. Clary gave a small laugh, grabbed an apple off the counter and headed out of the kitchen towards the library, Jace on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hello again! I hope you liked it and please review! It would mean a lot to me! **

**So who saw Mockingjay part one already!? I have! I have to say that I was very impressed and it was amazing! Anyone who wants to fangirl over it with me I'm here!**

**Thank you to those who followed and favorited and everything! It means a lot to me! Until next time! -B :)**


End file.
